End Up Here
by LittleMixand1D
Summary: After the death of her brother, Cat returns to her first home in small-town Maine where a childhood friend helps her see life again in the way she used to


_I've had this plotline in the back of my head for awhile but I've never known how to set it up and then it came to me this week and I decided to write it up._

_Please note, in this story, Cat never lives with Sam. It never happened. _

_Thank you for reading it! I hope you enjoy!_

_**Chapter One: Okay**_

In a sea of black, she wore pink.

It never made sense to Cat why black was what people were to funerals. The whole point of the service was to celebrate their life, their accomplishments, and yet everyone dressed like it was sad that he had ever lived. She wanted more than anything to scream at them, tell them that what they are doing isn't right, to rip off their dark clothes and replace it with something cheery, a green fabric perhaps. Green was Frankie's favorite color. But she didn't move a muscle; she instead tightened her grip on her father's hand and stared at the cream-colored floors as another person made their way in front of her, passing the coffin the held her brother's still body, apologizing for a death that wasn't their faults.

_It's a shame, _they said, everyone repeating each other's words, _he was so young. A whole life ahead of him._ No one mentioned the OCD. No one mentioned the anxiety. No one mentioned the fact that he couldn't even step outside without having another panic attack. Not a single person mentioned any of the problems he has. Inside that funeral home, along with the smell tears and the feeling of awkwardness that floated through the air, Frankie Valentine was finally perfect. It is as if being dead finally made him that way, that when all his problems were gone, he was perfect.

That just made Cat want to scream even more. Frankie was already perfect. He had a smile that people would kill for. And he was smart, if he could have just stuck with school for another year he would have gone and done amazing things with an IQ score like his, Cat was certain about that, but he had convinced himself that he just couldn't get through school with his condition and dropped out before he was able to make a name out of himself.

"Cat, I'm so sorry," a voice said and a set of arms wrapped around her neck. She was unable to look up and see who it was hugging her, so she took a step back and implied the fact that she didn't want to be comforted at that moment. Usually, on a normal day, Cat would hug the person back, no matter who they were or if she knew them or not.

"This must be hard," the person spoke once again. She recognized the voice this time: Tori, one of her best friends. Cat lifted up her gaze and saw her entire group of friends standing before her, shaking hands with her parents and whispering the exact same things as the many people before them probably whispered.

"It is," she muttered back a reply, her eyes lingering towards the coffin; "I miss him."

Tori sighed, taking Cat's hand and holding it in hers, "And you are going to.

She wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand, "Everything will be okay. How did he…you know…die?"

Cat bit her bottom lip, her family didn't really want to talk about that just yet. It was hard enough to accept that your son and brother was gone forever, it was harder to accept why he wasn't here anymore. It could have been different, something more common and easier to take in. Perhaps a car crash, or drowning, or old age. But instead it was none of those. "He took too much of his medication. It killed him."

"An overdose? Was he addicted to it?" Tori asked, but all Cat did was shake her head. She really didn't want to be talking about this, but she didn't know how to tell Tori that. "Was it a suici-"

_No! No! No! _It was the first time someone used that word in front of Cat since she heard the news of her brother's death a few days before. She didn't like it, not one bit. It was a horrible word with a horrible meaning and it just wasn't the type of word she wanted to be used when describing her brother's death.

"He took too much of his medication. It killed him." She repeated, looking straight into Tori's eyes. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand, and said the same ten words she has been saying all day, to herself and to the people who ask, "Everything will be okay. He's in a better place now."

Tori just nodded her head and said the entire gang said their goodbyes, despite most of them failing to speak to her at all, and let the next person in line say their condolences about Frankie.

Cat was glad that they were gone though, it was easier not to have Tori's questions.

xXxXxXx

Cat parent's stayed the night with her in their Nona's apartment. They had sold their house a few months ago when they decided to move to Idaho to try out an institution there for Frankie to get better. Cat had stayed in LA to be close to her friends and school. It was there in Idaho were Frankie died instead of Los Angeles, like it should have been. Los Angeles was where they had spent that last nine years of their lives. Los Angeles was their home.

She could hear her mother's cries in the room down the hall, loud enough to escape through the wooden door. Cat wanted to go comfort her and tell her it would all be okay, but she would just be lying to herself and her mother. It felt like all she has been doing all day was lying, muttering to people that it would be okay or that she was okay. She doesn't like lying and she wasn't very good at it, but today she kept the same emotionless expression as she said those words over and over again and no one seemed to give her a second thought.

Her father was in the shower, she could hear the water from where she sat, and she wondered if he was crying too. He was a big dude, his while body was composed mostly of muscles and his face always carried the same frown every day. Cat couldn't recall the last time she saw him smile. He isn't the type of guy who would let anyone see him cry and he seemed so determined to take a shower and he's been in there awhile, thirty minutes at least.

_Bzzzzzz, bzzzzzzz. _Cat reached for her phone vibrating on the coffee table. There was a text from Jade flashing on the screen. Jade was Cat's very best friend, ever since the day they met. She was really the only person that never spoke down to her like she was a lesser being or something and she always said what was on her mind. There's wasn't much people in the world like her and that was what Cat liked.

_How are you holding up, _the text read.

Cat's fingered moved over the keys on the touch screen, forming out a reply. She wasn't sure what to say, so she answered with the most Cat-like answer, _great :)_

Her phone buzzed again only a few seconds later, like she had it already it written before she received Cat's text._ Don't lie_

Her mind went to everything. How she felt when her Nona told her that Frankie had died and the palpable emotions in the room when her parents flew out to LA the next day. Back to the funeral a few hours ago and seeing his motionless body for the first time since the death. He was the person she could always talk to, that one person who would pretend to understand everything she was going through. Yes, he had his issues, but Cat always saw past them and saw her brother as the person he was, not the person people thought he was. They supported each other no matter the situation and were more of friends than siblings. . She still couldn't picture life without him but she was going to have to. He was gone, as she constantly had to remind herself, he was buried in the ground and was never going to be seen again.

_I just want him to come home. _That was her reply to Jade. It was exactly what she was thinking and the only way to truly sum up her feelings. It told Jade that she missed him and that she didn't want to admit that he was dead.

_He's not going to come home Cat_

Cat frowned at the message. She expected that to be the reply. She typed another text in reply, without thinking about it. She let her brain control her fingers and let whatever it typed out be the message, but she didn't know what she meant by it.

_I just want to go home._

Los Angeles has always been home for her, ever since she had moved there nine years ago to be closer to family and help for Frankie, and Cat loved it there, but at that moment it didn't feel right. There was so much going on, so many people to feel sorry for her. The rest of her family, her father's side, lived in the middle of nowhere Maine, in a town with a population barely totaling over a thousand. It doesn't even compare to the three million who live in LA. She has only been to Maine once since the move away, about six years ago for her aunt's wedding when she was eleven. She could barely remember what it was like there.

Her parents had mentioned something about flying out there soon, holding another funeral or something for the family members living there that weren't able to say goodbye to Frankie.

Her phone buzzed again. She sighed and picked it up, opening up her new text message. _What do you mean?_

She hesitated for only a second before forming an answer, _I wanna go back to Maine. _

**_Sorry the last half kind of was boring, but I needed to set up the plotline for the story. I don't know how popular this story is going to be, I doubt very popular, but I would appreciate it if you leave me a review to tell me your thoughts? What was good? What could I approve on? Thank you for reading! Xxx Emi._**


End file.
